The Wedding
by Kessalia
Summary: Der schönste Tag im Leben...Mit Crossover Hochzeitsgästen... Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs


CSI New York: The Wedding11

**CSI New York**

**- The Wedding -**

Destiny hatte sich von ihren Verletzungen soweit erholt, dass sie – mit Macs Erlaubnis – wieder arbeiten konnte.

Während ihrer Abwesenheit war eine ganze Menge Arbeit liegengeblieben, und die Akten stapelten sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

Sie hatte es eigentlich ruhig angehen lassen wollen, doch wie immer machte ihr die Arbeit einen Strich durch die Rechnung.



Mac hingegen war froh darüber, dass Destiny wieder arbeitete. Während ihrer Abwesenheit hatte er sich einige Male selbst um die ballistische Analyse kümmern müssen. Es war auch vorgekommen, dass er den Ergebnissen hatte hinterher laufen müssen, weil die Laborassistenten es versäumt hatten, ihn von den Untersuchungsergebnissen zu unterrichten. Einige Male hatte er die betreffenden Laborassistenten deswegen lautstark zusammengestaucht, doch es hatte sich nichts geändert.

Jetzt, da Destiny wieder da war, würde er die Untersuchungsergebnisse bekommen, sobald sie vorlagen. Destiny würde schon dafür sorgen.

Er war aus mehreren Gründen froh, dass er sie als Leiterin der Ballistik eingestellt hatte.



Da sie so hart arbeitete, hatte Mac sich etwas Besonderes für Destiny ausgedacht und ging mit ihr essen.

Nach dem Essen tranken sie noch ein Glas Wein, und Mac sah Destiny lange an.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du wunderschön bist und dass ich dich über alles liebe?", fragte er und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Ja, allein heute bereits fünfmal", antwortete Destiny lächelnd.

„Habe ich dir auch schon gesagt, wie glücklich ich mit dir bin?"

„Ja, das hast du."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere Hochzeit planen?"

Destiny sah ihn überrascht an.

„Gerne", antwortete sie. „Aber wir haben uns doch noch keinen Tag ausgesucht."

„Das ist wahr", meinte Mac. „Aber ich habe mich informiert. Die Iren betrachten den Monat April als Glücksmonat."

„Aber das ist ja schon nächsten Monat!"

„Genau. Wir haben jetzt lange genug gewartet. Ich möchte dich endlich als meine Frau vorstellen, wenn wir irgendwo hingehen und nicht mehr nur länger als meine Verlobte. Ich möchte auch in Gegenwart von anderen nicht mehr so tun, als wenn zwischen uns nichts wäre", sagte Mac.

„Hast du denn schon einen bestimmten Tag im Auge?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten am 20. April heiraten. Natürlich nur, wenn du damit einverstanden bist."

„Ich bin damit einverstanden", sagte Destiny. „Aber bis dahin muss noch sehr viel erledigt werden. Die Einladungen müssen geschrieben und verschickt werden. Du brauchst einen Anzug und ich ein Hochzeitskleid. Wir müssen uns auch noch überlegen, wo wir heiraten. Das Menü muss noch zusammengestellt werden. Und noch vieles mehr."

„Nur keinen Stress, Liebling. Wir schaffen das schon. Ich hatte mir überlegt, dass wir vielleicht einen Hochzeitsplaner beauftragen."

„Das hört sich gut an. Dann wird es vielleicht nicht ganz so stressig."

„Genau."

„Ach, Mac? Du weißt schon, dass ich meine ganze Verwandtschaft einladen muss, oder?"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Wie viele Personen sind das denn?"

„Lass mich mal überlegen. Es müssten so um die hundert Personen sein. Aber da sind ja noch andere, die wir einladen sollten und müssen."

„Das ist wahr. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir Stella, Lindsay, Hawkes, Sid, Danny, Don, Jessy und Shawn einladen. Adam sollten wir vielleicht auch einladen. Ich denke, unsere Kollegen der Major Case Squad sollten wir ebenfalls einladen. Zumindest Jessys Onkel. Was ist mit unseren Freunden und Kollegen aus Las Vegas und Miami?"

„Die sollten wir auch einladen. Also aus Las Vegas auf jeden Fall Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows und Nick Stokes. Ach ja, und Jessys Halbbruder Greg Sanders. Aus Miami sollten wir neben Horatio noch Calleigh Duquesne und Ryan Wolfe einladen."

„Einverstanden", sagte Mac.



Schon am nächsten Tag begaben sich Destiny und Mac auf die Suche nach einem Hochzeitsplaner. Sie suchten jeden einzelnen auf und ließen sich beraten.

Nach unzähligen Gesprächen hatten sie endlich einen gefunden, der ihnen als geeignet erschien.

Mac hatte dem Hochzeitsplaner gesagt, dass er die gesamte Planung mit Destiny besprechen sollte. Mac wollte Destiny damit eine Freude zu machen. Er wusste, dass sie eine wundervolle Hochzeit auf die Beine stellen würde.

Er selbst rief Destinys Vater an und bat ihn, nach New York zu kommen, um Destiny bei der Hochzeitsplanung zu unterstützen. Sean Castlereagh sagte sofort zu und flog direkt am nächsten Morgen nach New York.

Am späten Nachmittag tauchte er dann bei seiner Tochter auf. Sein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn war noch im Crime Lab.

„Habt ihr schon die Einladungen geschrieben?", fragte Sean.

„Nein. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo wir heiraten sollen", antwortete Destiny. „Wir finden einfach keinen Platz, der groß genug für zirka 120 Gäste ist. Wir sind immer noch auf der Suche."

„Dann beendet eure Suche, Destiny. Ich weiß, wo du und Mac heiraten werdet", sagte Sean.

„Ach, und wo?"

„Auf meinem Grundstück in den Hamptons", antwortete Sean.

„Seit wann besitzt du denn ein Grundstück in den Hamptons, Dad?", fragte Destiny verwirrt.

„Seit genau drei Stunden. Es ist ein komplett eingerichtetes Haus."

„Und warum hast du dir das gekauft?", fragte Destiny.

„Weil ich in der Nähe meiner Tochter sein will, vor allem, wenn sie mich zum Großvater machen sollte."

„Dad, du bist unmöglich", sagte Destiny und lachte. „Aber da wir jetzt ja den Ort für die Hochzeit haben, können wir endlich die Einladungen schreiben."

„Bei 120 Gästen solltet ihr lieber die Einladungen drucken lassen", meinte Sean.

„Auch wieder wahr. Aber wir müssen auch noch Hotelzimmer buchen."

„Also, ich kann fünf Schlafzimmer zur Verfügung stellen. Da diese ziemlich groß sind, können bis zu fünf Personen dort übernachten", sagte Sean. „Zusätzlich können vier Personen im Poolhaus sowie eine Familie mit vier Personen im Wohnzimmer schlafen."

„Und Mac und ich haben auch noch ein Gästezimmer, wo zwei Leute übernachten könnten."

„Das vergiss mal wieder ganz schnell. Bei dir und Mac wird niemand übernachten. Ihr seid das Brautpaar."

„Na schön. Aber wir brauchen dann trotzdem noch so ungefähr 33 Hotelzimmer", meinte Destiny.

„Das kriegen wir hin. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall die Hotelzimmer schon mal buchen. Stornieren können wir später noch, wenn wir die Rückmeldung der eingeladenen Gäste haben."

Destiny nickte, und so machten sie und ihr Vater sich an die Arbeit.

Sie überlegten sich auch gemeinsam mit dem Hochzeitsplaner einen Text für die Einladungskarten.



Sean fuhr am nächsten Tag mit seiner Tochter ins Zentrum von Manhattan, um sie bei dem Kauf eines Hochzeitskleides zu beraten. Er wollte auch das Kleid bezahlen. Der Preis sollte dabei keine Rolle spielen.

Nach mehreren Stunden und unzähligen Anproben hatte sich Destiny für ein Hochzeitskleid entschieden nebst passendem Schleier und passenden Schuhen.

„Das werde ich mit zu mir nehmen, damit dein Bräutigam das nicht schon vor der Hochzeit sieht", sagte Sean.

„Ja, ich weiß. Das bringt Unglück", meinte Destiny.

„Genau. Und das, was du noch so benötigst, solltest du am besten mit deinen Freundinnen kaufen gehen, nur keinen Schmuck."

„Was meinst du damit, Dad?", fragte Destiny.

„Das wirst du schon noch sehen", antwortete Sean geheimnisvoll.



Mac ging mit Don und Danny einkaufen. Eigentlich hatte er schon genaue Vorstellungen, was seinen Anzug anging. Doch er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher. Deswegen hatte er Don und Danny gefragt, ob sie ihn begleiteten.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du und Destiny jetzt endlich heiratet", meinte Danny.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich kann es auch noch nicht glauben. Aber wir haben jetzt lange genug gewartet", entgegnete Mac. „Außerdem möchte ich so verhindern, dass ein anderer Mann daherkommt und mir Destiny doch noch wegnimmt."

„Die Gefahr dürfte von Destinys Seite aus nicht bestehen. Sie liebt dich und wird jedem Mann einen Korb geben", meinte Don.

„Ich vertraue Destiny ja auch. Aber ich vertraue den Männern nicht", sagte Mac.

„Destiny weiß sich zu wehren", meinte Danny. „Sie ist ganz schön temperamentvoll. Wenn ich sie manchmal wütend im Crime Lab erlebe, dann denke ich nur, dass, wer immer für ihren Wutausbruch verantwortlich ist, lieber in Deckung gehen sollte."

„Das ist wahr", sagte Don lachend. „Manchmal erinnert sie mich an dich, Mac."

Mac lachte.

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht. – Don, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht unser Trauzeuge sein willst."

„Gerne. Aber warum ich und nicht Danny?"

„Weil du Destiny als deine Schwester betrachtest und schon soviel für sie getan hast. Und Danny wollte nicht. Ihn hatte ich schon gestern gefragt. Er meinte, es wäre ihm zuviel Verantwortung wegen den Ringen. Nicht wahr, Danny?"

„Genau das habe ich gesagt."

„Ich werde gerne euer Trauzeuge."

Mac war erleichtert. Nun konnte er sich vollkommen auf den Kauf eines Anzuges für die Hochzeit konzentrieren. Zwei Stunden später hatte er sich für einen entschieden.



Destiny saß unterdessen mit Stella im Aufenthaltsraum. Sie tranken Kaffee und unterhielten sich über den letzten Fall.

„Stella, würdest du Mac und mir den Gefallen tun und unsere Trauzeugin sein?", fragte Destiny schließlich.

Stella sah sie überrascht an.

„Ja, gerne. Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?"

„Weil du Mac und mir eine gute Freundin bist."

„Und was ist mit Jessy?", fragte Stella. „Sie ist doch auch deine Freundin."

„Ja, schon. Aber ich hatte sie für eine meiner Brautjungfern vorgesehen. Ich muss sie nur noch fragen, genauso wie Lindsay. Ich hoffe, die beiden sagen zu. Ich werde sie nachher fragen. Die beiden haben sich angeboten, mit mir einkaufen zu gehen. Ich brauche da noch einiges für die Hochzeit."



Am nächsten Tag gingen Destiny, Lindsay und Jessy wirklich shoppen, denn Destiny brauchte noch Dessous sowie ein Strumpfband.

Die drei Frauen hatten viel Spaß. Schließlich saßen sie in einem Café, um sich auszuruhen.

„Jessy, Lindsay, ich habe mich gefragt, ob ihr nicht nur Gäste sein wollt."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lindsay verwundert.

„Nun, ich habe mich gefragt, ob ihr zwei meine Brautjungfern sein wollt."

„Gerne", sagte Lindsay. „Hast du dir schon überlegt, welche Farbe die Kleider der Brautjungfern haben sollen?"

„Ja, die Kleider werden hellblau sein. Ihr müsst nur noch zum Schneider. Er braucht eure Kleidergrößen."

„Auch wenn ich nicht gerne Kleider trage, so ist es eine Ehre für mich, deine Brautjungfer zu sein", meinte Jessy. „Obwohl normalerweise ja nur unverheiratete Frauen Brautjungfern werden können."

„Schon, aber wir sehen das nicht so eng. Außerdem seid ihr zwei von insgesamt acht Brautjungfern."

„Acht Brautjungfern?", fragte Lindsay erstaunt.

„Ja. Es war die Idee meines Vaters. Acht Brautjungfern und acht Blumenkinder sowie einen Blumenhund", antwortete Destiny. „Meine Idee war, dass Tempest als Stütze für die beiden jüngsten Blumenkinder fungieren und zusätzlich noch ein Körbchen mit Blumen im Maul tragen soll. Es wird schon fleißig mit ihm trainiert."



Die Zeit verging durch die Arbeit und die Planung wie im Flug. Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit trafen die Hochzeitsgäste ein. Nur Jessys Halbbruder Greg war schon eine Woche früher eingetroffen, um Zeit mit seiner Halbschwester zu verbringen.

Auf Wunsch ihres Vaters zog Destiny auch zwei Tage vorher zu ihm in die Hamptons. Auch wenn es nur eine kurze Trennung war, so fiel sie Destiny und Mac schwer.

Am Tag vor der Hochzeit feierten die Männer und Frauen getrennt voneinander den Junggesellenabschied von Mac und von Destiny.



Dann endlich war der große Tag da. Sogar das Wetter spielte mit. Der Himmel war wolkenlos, und die Sonne schien. Es war also ein warmer, sonniger Tag.

Nach und nach trafen die Hochzeitsgäste ein. Sie alle waren bester Laune. Nur Don nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er war nervös.

„Was hast du, Don?", fragte Jessy.

„Ich habe die Ringe vergessen", gestand Don.

Jessy schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, griff in ihre Tasche und holte die Ringe hervor.

„Meinst du etwa die hier?"

Don atmete erleichtert aus und nahm die Ringe.

„Danke, Jessy. Was würde ich bloß ohne dich tun?"

„Das frage ich mich auch manchmal. Und jetzt sollten wir sehen, dass wir auf unsere Plätze kommen."

„Weißt du, wie Destiny aussieht?", fragte Don.

„Nein. Sie hat niemandem erzählt, wie ihr Kleid aussieht. Nur ihr Vater weiß es, aber der schweigt."

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt. Also los, gehen wir auf unsere Plätze."



Mac war nervös, als er mit Stella und Don schließlich nach vorne zum Altar ging. Mehrmals strich er seinen dunkelblauen Anzug glatt, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte.

Stella und Don versuchten, ihm die Nervosität zu nehmen, doch sie schafften es nicht.



Auch Destiny war nervös. Sie hatte am Morgen eine Friseurin kommen lassen, die ihr die Haare hochgesteckt hatte.

Nun saß sie vor dem Spiegel und schminkte sich, was aber aufgrund ihrer Nervosität gar nicht so einfach war.

Schließlich zog sie sich ihr Hochzeitskleid an und befestigte den Schleier an ihrem Haar.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„Wer ist da?", rief Destiny.

„Dein Vater."

„Komm rein", sagte Destiny.

Sean Castlereagh betrat das Zimmer und schloss direkt hinter sich wieder die Tür.

„Wow! Destiny, du bist eine wunderschöne Braut", sagte er erstaunt. „Aber da fehlt noch etwas."

Destiny sah ihn irritiert an.

„Dir fehlt der Schmuck. Eine Braut sollte immer Schmuck tragen", sagte Sean.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, ich soll mir keinen Schmuck kaufen", erwiderte Destiny.

„Ja, das habe ich gesagt. Und ich habe den passenden Schmuck für dich."

Er holte eine große Schmuckkassette hervor und öffnete sie. Zum Vorschein kamen eine Perlenkette, Perlenohrringe und ein Perlendiadem.

„Destiny, dieser Schmuck gehörte deiner Mutter. Sie hat ihn bei unserer Hochzeit getragen. Sie hat mal zu mir gesagt, dass du, Destiny, ihn bei deiner eigenen Hochzeit tragen sollst."

Destiny war gerührt, als sie sich den Schmuck ihrer Mutter anlegte und den Schleier am Diadem befestigte.

„Der Schmuck steht dir ausgezeichnet", sagte ihr Vater. „So, und jetzt wird es Zeit. Dein Bräutigam wartet. Bist du bereit?"

„Ja, ich bin bereit."

Sean führte seine Tochter zur Startposition. Dort warteten schon die acht Brautjungfern, bestehend aus Destinys Cousinen Bridget, Maire, Lilian, Sheila, Doreen und Erin sowie Destinys Freundinnen und Kolleginnen Jessy und Lindsay. Sie alle waren überrascht, als sie Destiny sahen.

Schließlich war es soweit. Die Blumenkinder, die wie die Brautjungfern in hellblau gekleidet waren, gingen als erste, wobei die beiden jüngsten sich am Halsband von Tempest festhielten.

Dann folgten die Brautjungfern. Jede von ihnen hielt ein kleines Blumenbouquet in den Händen.

Schließlich ertönte der Hochzeitsmarsch, und Sean führte Destiny zum Altar.

Die Gäste erhoben sich, als sie die Braut sahen. Sie waren überrascht über Destinys Schönheit, vor allem aber über das Kleid.

Destiny Hochzeitskleid war wirklich wunderschön. Es war ein langes Kleid aus weißer Atlasseide mit einem weitausladenden Reifrock. Das Oberteil war figurbetont und mit Perlen sowie Diamanten bestickt. Destiny hatte sich von Anfang an gegen ein schulterfreies Kleid entschieden, und so besaß dieses Kleid breite Träger im Carmenstil. Es hatte auch eine zwei Meter lange Schleppe. Der Schleier war aus Brüsseler Spitze gefertigt und hatte eine Länge von eineinhalb Metern. Ein kurzer Schleier bedeckte Destinys Gesicht.

Mac, Stella und Don waren sprachlos, als Destiny sich am Arm ihres Vaters dem Altar näherte.

Am Altar angelangt, legte Sean die Hand seiner Tochter in die von Mac und setzte sich schließlich auf seinen Platz. Auch die anderen Gäste setzten sich.



Der Priester begann mit der Zeremonie. Eine halbe Stunde lang sprach er von den ehelichen Pflichten sowie den Sinn und Zweck der Ehe.

Dann kam er endlich zum entscheidenden Punkt.

„Gibt es unter den Anwesenden jemanden, der etwas gegen diese Trauung einzuwenden hat? Der möge nun reden oder für immer schweigen", sagte er schließlich.

Doch niemand meldete sich. Zufrieden fuhr der Priester fort.

„Das Brautpaar hat sich gewünscht, sich einander ein selbstverfasstes Eheversprechen zu geben. Ich bitte nun den Bräutigam, den Anfang zu machen."

Mac und Destiny drehten sich zueinander.

„Destiny, ich liebe dich über alles. Du hast mich von dem Moment an, als du damals mein Büro betreten hast, verzaubert. Du hast mir das gegeben, was ich lange Zeit schmerzlich vermisst habe: Liebe, Geborgenheit sowie ein Zuhause. Du hast mir mein Leben zurückgegeben. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es auch noch ein Leben außerhalb der Arbeit gibt. Mehrmals während unserer Beziehung hatte ich Angst, dich für immer zu verlieren. Aber egal, was passiert ist, du bist aus jedem Leid als starke Frau hervorgegangen. Destiny, du bist eine wunderbare Frau, hübsch, intelligent, mutig und mit einem starken Charakter. Mit dir an meiner Seite fühle ich mich vollkommen und unverwundbar. Deine Liebe gibt mir Kraft und baut mich immer wieder auf. Deswegen höre mein Versprechen: Ich, Mac Taylor, schwöre dir meine Liebe und Treue. Ich will dich lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet."

Destiny stiegen Tränen der Rührung in die Augen.

„Und nun die Braut", sagte der Priester.

„Mac, ich liebe dich so sehr, dass mir die Worte fehlen, um zu beschreiben, wie unendlich groß diese Liebe ist. Als ich damals dein Büro betreten habe, wusste ich sofort, wo mein Zuhause ist, beruflich wie auch privat. Mein Herz entbrannte sofort in Liebe zu dir, aber ich dachte damals, dass es nicht sein durfte. Doch als du mir dann gezeigt hast, dass du genauso für mich empfindest, da habe ich alle Bedenken außer Acht gelassen. Ich fühlte mich sofort wohl in deiner Gegenwart. Auch fühlte ich mich geborgen und beschützt. Du hast soviel für mich getan. Du hast dein Leben riskiert, nur um meines zu retten. Du hast mir beigestanden, als ich dringend Beistand brauchte. Viel wichtiger noch, es war dir egal, was ich in meiner Vergangenheit getan hatte. Für dich zählte nur die Gegenwart und die Zukunft. Ich habe erkannt, dass mein früheres Leben nur aus Leere bestand. Aber seitdem ich dich kenne und liebe, ist mein Leben bereichert. Ich möchte bis an mein Lebensende mit dir zusammen sein. Höre deshalb mein Versprechen: Ich, Destiny Skye Castlereagh, schwöre dir meine Liebe und Treue. Ich will dich lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet."

„Tauscht nun die Ringe", sagte der Priester.

Don holte die Schatulle aus seiner Tasche hervor und öffnete sie. Er hielt sie Mac hin, damit er den Ring entnehmen konnte. Mac nahm den Ring und steckte ihn Destiny an den Ringfinger.

Dann war Destiny an der Reihe. Sie reichte Stella ihr Blumenbouquet. Schließlich nahm sie den Ring und steckte ihn dann Mac an den Finger.

„Ich erkläre euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Besiegelt den Bund der Ehe nun mit einem Kuss", sagte der Priester.

Mac lüftete den Schleier. Vor Erstaunen über Destinys Schönheit blieb ihm die Luft weg. Doch dann besann er sich und küsste sie lange auf den Mund.

Die Gäste applaudierten. Viele von ihnen, darunter auch Sean Castlereagh, hatten Tränen in den Augen. Auch Stella, Jessy und Lindsay hatten Tränen in den Augen.

Dann schritten Mac und Destiny hinter den Blumenkindern – die nun endlich die Blüten streuen durften – den langen Gang entlang. Stella und Don folgten den beiden, ebenso die Brautjungfern. Nach und nach folgte dann der Rest von Destinys Verwandtschaft zusammen mit den Freunden des frischangetrauten Ehepaares.



Bevor der Empfang begann, stellten sich die Gäste in einer langen Reihe auf, um Mac und Destiny zu gratulieren. Gleichzeitig lernte Mac seine angeheiratete Verwandtschaft kennen.

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich mir alle Namen merken kann", meinte er schließlich.

„Das wird schon klappen. Und zur Not bin ich auch noch da", sagte Destiny. „Ich habe auch lange gebraucht, bis ich mir die ganzen Namen merken konnte."

Nachdem alle Verwandten von Destiny den beiden gratuliert hatten, kamen die Freunde an die Reihe, erst Stella, Don, Jessy, Lindsay, Sid, Hawkes, Danny, Adam und Shawn, dann Robert Goren vom Major Case Squad, dann Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes und Greg Sanders vom CSI Las Vegas und zuletzt Calleigh Duquesne und Ryan Wolfe vom CSI Miami. Horatio Caine hatte sich in die lange Reihe von Destinys Verwandten eingereiht gehabt.

Schließlich kam Sean Castlereagh auf die beiden zu.

„Da seid ihr ja. Wir warten schon auf euch. Niemand will das Büffet stürmen, bevor nicht das Brautpaar das Büffet eröffnet hat."

„In Ordnung. Wir kommen", sagte Destiny und ging mit Mac zum Büffet.

Sie hatten sich für ein kaltes Büffet entschieden, weil es einfacher war, anstatt für eine so große Hochzeitsgesellschaft ein großes – teures – Menü zu servieren. Außerdem war es ein warmer Tag.

„Sagst du etwas, Schatz?", fragte Destiny.

„Wenn du möchtest, gerne."

Destiny nickte.

Mac wandte sich an die Gäste.

„Destiny und ich freuen uns, dass ihr zu unserer Hochzeit erschienen seid. Und bevor ihr jetzt noch länger warten müsst, erklären Destiny und ich das Büffet für eröffnet."

Doch noch immer machten die Gäste keine Anstalten, das Büffet zu stürmen.

„Scheint so, als müssten wir den Anfang machen", seufzte Destiny, und Mac nickte.

Tatsächlich bedienten sich die Gäste erst, als Destiny und Mac sich etwas genommen hatten.



Sean Castlereagh hatte auch eine große Tanzfläche im Garten aufbauen lassen. Auch eine kleine Kapelle hatte er bestellt. Deswegen ging er jetzt zu seiner Tochter und seinem Schwiegersohn hin.

„Seid ihr bereit für den Hochzeitswalzer?", fragte er grinsend.

„Und ich dachte schon, wir könnten dem entkommen", meinte Mac.

„Nein", entgegnete Sean mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

Mac führte Destiny auf die Tanzfläche, und die Kapelle fing an zu spielen.

Die Gäste beobachteten die beiden fasziniert.

Schließlich ging Sean auf die Tanzfläche und löste Mac als Tanzpartner von Destiny ab.

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass die ganze männliche Verwandtschaft einen Tanz mit der Braut will", sagte Destiny.

„Das denke ich nicht. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass dir das wahrscheinlich zuviel werden würde."

„Danke, Dad."

„Außerdem gibt es da noch die Kinder deiner Cousins und Cousinen, die mit der Braut sprechen wollen. Und die ganz Kleinen kennst du ja noch gar nicht."

„Das ist wahr."



So kam es, dass Destiny nach den Tänzen von ihren Cousins und Cousinen mit deren Kindern umringt war: Conway und Sally O'Grady mit der vierjährigen Brittany, dem dreijährigen David und der zwei Monate alten Shannon, Peter und Aylin Clarkson mit der vierjährigen Sandy und dem zweijährigen Justin, Arthur und Scarlett O'Grady mit der dreijährigen Deborah, genannt Debbie, Jamie und Lynn O'Grady mit der einjährigen Amber, Bennett und Jean O'Grady mit der zweijährigen Janet, Joseph und Eileen Williams mit der zweijährigen Felicia, Cedric und Patricia O'Grady mit der sechs Monate alten Hope, Damien und Emily Fitzgerald mit der zweijährigen Noreen, Bruce und Maureen Beckett mit der einjährigen Samantha, genannt Sam, William und Diana Castlereagh mit dem fünfjährigen Ian und der dreijährigen Victoria, Brian und Josie Castlereagh mit der vierjährigen Shawna und dem zweijährigen Darien und als letzte Familie Bryce und Cassandra Castlereagh mit der vierjährigen Sandy und dem zweijährigen Corey.

Destiny nahm zumindest die jüngeren Kinder – und Babies – auf den Arm.

Als Mac das sah, war er gerührt. Da fiel ihm ein, dass Destiny ihm einmal gesagt hatte, dass sie gut mit Kindern umgehen konnte. Nun wurde ihm plötzlich klar, woher sie das konnte. Es lag ganz einfach an ihrer großen Verwandtschaft.



Spät am Abend, als die Gäste in ihre Hotels oder Unterkünfte zurückgekehrt waren, kehrten auch Destiny und Mac nach Hause zurück. Mac schloss die Tür auf. Destiny wollte das Haus betreten, doch Mac hielt sie zurück.

„Nicht so voreilig, mein Schatz."

„Warum?", fragte Destiny verwundert.

Mac schwieg. Statt dessen hob er sie hoch.

„Was wird das?", fragte Destiny überrascht.

„Ich trage dich über die Schwelle."

Das tat Mac dann auch wirklich.



Destiny war kurz davor, im Stehen einzuschlafen. Doch Mac schaffte es, sie wieder hellwach werden zu lassen, indem er sie leidenschaftlich küsste.

Dann entfernte er behutsam den Schleier und sah sie lange an.

„Des, ich habe mir niemals vorstellen können, dass mir jemals ein Mensch wieder soviel bedeuten könnte."

Der Klang seiner Stimme, die Berührung seines Arms, den er um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, ließen Destiny am ganzen Körper erbeben und erfüllten sie mit Sehnsucht.

„Du bist genau das, wonach ich mich gesehnt habe", sagte Mac.

„Und ... wenn ich dich nun wieder enttäusche?", fragte Destiny leise. „Ich habe dich doch schon mehrmals enttäuscht."

„Das ist Vergangenheit. Und wirklich enttäuschen kannst du mich nicht, Des. Wir gehören zusammen, und niemand und nichts wird daran etwas ändern können."

„Wir haben also endgültig unser Paradies gefunden, unser Königreich der Liebe", meinte Destiny.

Sie spürte, wie seine Lippen ihren Nacken liebkosten.

„Du bist meine Königin", murmelte Mac. „Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und aus tiefster Seele und werde es dir jeden Tag aufs Neue beweisen."

Er zog sie an sich, und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Destiny schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich noch fester an sich. Sie spürte, wie er die Haarnadeln aus ihrer Frisur zog und wie ihre Haare in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern floss. Mac küsste es. Dann schob er es zur Seite und küsste ihren Nacken, ihre Schultern und dann ihren Mund.

„Du bist weich, zart und verführerisch wie eine Rosenblüte", murmelte er leidenschaftlich zwischen vielen zarten Küssen. „Ich bete dich an, Destiny. Du bist für mich die vollkommene Verkörperung alles Schönen und Weiblichen."

Ohne ihre Lippen freizugeben, öffnete er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides, und es glitt zu Boden.

Macs Blick fiel auf Destinys Dessous, die sie unter dem Hochzeitskleid trug.

„Meine Güte! Gut, dass ich das nicht vorher wusste, meine kleine Verführerin", stöhnte er und machte sich daran, Destiny Stück für Stück auszuziehen.

Dann hob er seine junge Ehefrau hoch und trug sie zum Bett, wo er sie sanft in die weichen, weißen Kissen legte. Er beugte sich über sie. Sein warmer Atem strich über ihre Haut, während seine Lippen ihre Brustspitzen streiften, ehe er sie zur sanft gerundeten Unterseite ihrer Brust gleiten ließ. Destiny schloss die Augen. Ihr Körper bebte vor Verlangen.

Macs Liebkosungen ließen sie erzittern, und seine samtigen Lippen schlossen sich über ihrer Brust. Zugleich öffnete er sein Hemd. Als Destiny die Augen öffnete, fiel ihr Blick auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Sie schob ihm das Hemd von seinen Schultern und . Mit großen Augen beobachtete sie, wie er es abstreifte, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. Destiny glaubte, in seinen Augen zu versinken. Er schaute sie eindringlich an, und in seinem Blick spiegelte sich unendliche Leidenschaft für eine einzige Frau. Für sie. Nur für sie.

Macs Lippen schlossen sich wieder um ihre Brust, heiß und feucht. Destiny stöhnte leise auf. Sie strich an seinem Rücken entlang und ertastete jeden Muskel mit den Fingerspitzen.

Mit der Zunge liebkoste er die Unterseite ihrer Brüste, während er seine Hände über ihre Hüften und Schenkel gleiten ließ. Seine Finger erreichten ihr Ziel, fanden warmen, feuchten Einlass an der Stelle, die verriet, wie sehr sich Destiny nach der Vereinigung mit ihm sehnte. Sie streckte sich seiner Hand entgegen, während ihr Körper nach Erlösung verlangte.

Seine Finger drangen tiefer vor. Mac wollte sicher sein, dass sie für ihn bereit war, und freute sich an ihrer Reaktion. Destinys Hände auf seiner Haut brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand.

Mac empfand seine Kleidung als störend und zog sich aus. Dann ließ er seine Lippen den Pfad folgen, den vorher seine Hände erkundet hatten.

Destiny schrie leise auf. Ein Sturm von Empfindungen riss sie mit sich.

Hart und heiß presste sich Macs Körper auf ihren. Sanft schob er sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine, um sich Zugang zu ihr zu verschaffen. Destiny bebte noch von dem atemberaubenden Höhepunkt, den sie erlebt hatte, und bemerkte kaum, wie Mac sie unter seinem Körper festhielt.

Er nutzte seinen Vorteil und presste sich sanft zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Destiny war feucht vor Verlangen, heiß, eng und samtweich. Ihr stockte der Atem, als er in sie eindrang.

Mac tupfte zärtliche Küsse auf ihre Schläfen und ihren Hals, während er seine Hüften in einem langsamen, verlockenden Rhythmus bewegte.

Destiny fühlte die Schweißperlen auf Macs Rücken, die ihr verrieten, welche Anstrengung es ihn kostete, sich zurückzuhalten. Jede Berührung, jede Bewegung war unendlich sanft. Mac zog sich kurz aus ihr zurück und drang dann langsam und zärtlich in sie ein. Er war erstaunt darüber, wie vollkommen sie war.

Mac drang tiefer in sie ein, und Destiny stöhnte auf. Sie klammerte sich an seine Schultern, um nicht von der Welle der Lust davongetragen zu werden.

Sanft nahmen Macs Küsse den Rhythmus seiner Hüftbewegungen auf. Wie von selbst passte sich Destinys Körper diesem Rhythmus an.

Mac ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten und flüsterte Destiny zärtliche Worte ins Ohr.

Sie klammerte sich an ihn, während sich ihre Lust ins Unermessliche steigerte, bis sie schließlich flehend aufschrie. Erst in diesem Moment ließ sich Mac gehen, drang tief in Destiny ein, um ganz mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Lange Zeit hielt er sie am Rande des Höhepunkts, bis ihr leises Stöhnen und ihr samtweicher Körper ihm schließlich die Beherrschung raubten. Er nahm Destiny mit sich auf den Gipfel der Lust, und sie dämpfte ihre Schreie an seiner Brust.

Sie schien in die Unendlichkeit zu fallen. Um sie herum explodierten Farben und Lichtblitze, doch Mac war bei ihr und hielt sie fest in seinen starken Armen. Sie war in Sicherheit.



Am nächsten Tag gab es noch ein gemeinsames Frühstück auf dem Anwesen ihres Vaters mit allen Verwandten und Freunden.

„Wo werdet ihr die Flitterwochen verbringen?", fragte Sean.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob wir überhaupt Flitterwochen machen werden", antwortete Mac.

„Oh doch, das werdet ihr", sagte Stella und sah dabei Destiny an. „Falls die Arbeit deine einzige Sorge ist, so lass dir gesagt sein, dass wir für zwei Wochen auch allein klar kommen werden."

Mac sah sie fassungslos an.

„Soll das jetzt eine Verschwörung werden?", fragte er.

„So etwas in der Art, Mac", antwortete Sean. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und habe eure Flitterwochen gebucht, übrigens im Auftrag von Destiny."

Mac sah Destiny an.

„Tut mir leid, Mac. Aber zu einer Hochzeit gehören nun einmal auch Flitterwochen. Und du brauchst dringend Urlaub", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Aha. Und wohin soll die Reise gehen?", fragte Mac.

„Ihr werdet eure Flitterwochen auf Hawaii verbringen", antwortete Sean.



Während des gemeinsamen Essens fühlte sich Destiny mit einem Mal unwohl. Sie entschuldigte sich, stand auf und ging ins Haus. Sie kämpfte mit der Übelkeit, und ihr Kreislauf ging in den Keller.

Als sie das Badezimmer wieder verließ, brach sie ohnmächtig zusammen.

Ihre Tante Siobhan fand sie.

„Himmel, Kind! Wach auf!", rief sie entsetzt.

Destiny kam wieder zu sich.

„Tante Siobhan?"

„Ja, mein Kind", sagte sie, half Destiny auf und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist passiert?"

„Mir war mit einem Mal schlecht. Deswegen ging ich ins Haus. Ich musste mich übergeben. Gerade als ich wieder zu euch zurückkehren wollte, wurde mir schwarz vor Augen."

Siobhan sah ihre Nichte prüfend an.

„Wie lange hast du diese Übelkeit schon?", fragte sie.

„Nicht lange. Aber es war bisher auch nicht so schlimm."

„Was ist mit deiner Monatsblutung?"

„Die kommt in letzter Zeit entweder gar nicht oder nur sehr unregelmäßig", antwortete Destiny.

Siobhan lächelte wissend.

„Mein Kind, ich würde sagen, du bist guter Hoffnung. Als Frauenärztin sind das für mich alles Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft. Aber um sicher zu sein, solltest du deine Frauenärztin aufsuchen."

„Das sollte ich wirklich tun. Schon allein deswegen, weil ich schon drei Kinder während der Schwangerschaft verloren habe."

„Dann erst recht. Wenn du möchtest, begleite ich dich dorthin."

„Das wäre lieb. Aber bitte sag niemandem etwas davon. Ich will erst ganz sicher sein."

„Natürlich."



So fuhren Siobhan und Destiny gleich am nächsten Tag zu Destinys Frauenärztin. Diese untersuchte Destiny und bestätigte schließlich Siobhans Verdacht.

„Sie sind wirklich schwanger, Destiny. Sie sind bereits in der neunten Woche. Es ist nur seltsam, dass Sie die üblichen Beschwerden erst jetzt haben. Aber vielleicht liegt das auch an dem Stress, den Sie durch Ihren Beruf haben. Allerdings muss ich Ihnen noch einmal anraten, sich in den nächsten Wochen zu schonen. Da Sie schon drei Kinder während der Schwangerschaft verloren haben, ist diese nun eine Risikoschwangerschaft. Ich möchte Ihnen zudem nahelegen, dass Sie sich bei mir melden oder ins Krankenhaus begeben, sobald Sie Schmerzen verspüren sollten."

„In Ordnung. Ich werde Ihren Ratschlag befolgen", sagte Destiny.

Sie war glücklich, und sie wollte alles tun, um dieses Mal das Kind nicht zu verlieren. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht noch einmal verkraften würde.

Siobhan fuhr Destiny nach Hause.



Mac wartete auf seine Frau, denn sie wollten ihre Koffer packen, da es am nächsten Tag schon nach Hawaii gehen sollte.

„Warum strahlst du denn so, Des?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Weil wir, wenn alles gut geht, in nicht mehr ganz sieben Monaten Eltern werden. Ich bin schwanger, Mac", verkündete Destiny.

„Aber das sind ja wundervolle Neuigkeiten!", rief Mac aus. „Und damit auch alles gut geht, wirst du bis zur Geburt noch Innendienst machen. Und du wirst nur noch wenige Stunden am Tag arbeiten. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wieder ein Kind verlierst."

„Das möchte ich auch nicht. Deswegen werde ich alles tun, was du sagst. Und ich werde mich mehr schonen. Sobald ich merke, es geht nicht mehr, werde ich aufhören. Ich werde mir auch mehr Pausen gönnen."

„So ist es gut. Dann lass uns jetzt die Koffer packen, damit wir morgen in die Flitterwochen fliegen können, natürlich nur, wenn es dich nicht zu sehr anstrengt."

„Nein. Das ist schon in Ordnung."



So flogen Destiny und Mac am nächsten Tag in die Flitterwochen. Sie machten Strandspaziergänge und Ausflüge. Dabei achtete Mac darauf, dass es nicht zuviel für Destiny wurde. Destiny ruhte sich auch aus. So lag sie zum Beispiel unter einem Sonnenschirm am Pool oder blieb auf dem Hotelzimmer, wenn es gar nicht ging.

Doch noch vor Ende der zweiten Woche entschied Mac, dass sie wieder nach New York zurückkehrten, denn Destiny ging es schlechter. Ihr Kreislauf war nur im Keller, und sie klagte auch über Schmerzen.



Destiny ließ sich von ihrer Frauenärztin untersuchen. Diese entschied, Destiny erst einmal zwei Wochen krank zu schreiben. Eigentlich hätte die Frauenärztin Destiny gerne für den Rest der Schwangerschaft von der Arbeit befreit, aber Destiny hatte ihr versichert, dass sie kürzer treten und sich mehr schonen würde.

Tatsächlich ging es Destiny nach zwei Wochen wieder besser, und sie konnte wieder arbeiten gehen.

Mac nutzte ihre Abwesenheit während der zwei Wochen, um seinem Team die freudige Nachricht von Destinys Schwangerschaft zu verkünden. Auch bat er darum, ein Auge auf Destiny zu haben und ihm alles Verdächtige wie Blässe und Schwächeanfälle zu melden. Er bat ebenfalls darum, Destiny in der nächsten Zeit zu entlasten.

Alle, vor allem Stella, Lindsay, Hawkes, Sid und Danny sowie Don und Jessy, versprachen es Mac. Stella bot sich auch an, in der nächsten Zeit mit Destiny zusammenzuarbeiten und ein besonders wachsames Auge auf sie zu haben. Mac war damit mehr als einverstanden.

ENDE


End file.
